The Road Rovers 3: Storm Over The Seas
by rocker95
Summary: As the Road Rovers go on a cruise to visit Muzzle's grave in America, two past enemies cause the ship to sink. Will they discover the culprits and get off alive? Let's see! Rated M for sex.
1. Nightmares of Flashbacks

_**rocker95 presents**_

_**A story for **_

* * *

_**THE ROAD ROVERS 3**_

_**STORM OVER THE SEAS**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**London, UK.**

Hunter and Colleen were sleeping in their bed. While Colleen didn't notice, Hunter was having nightmares... Well... More like flashbacks. He tossed and turned as he cried. He dreamt about the mission in Paris.

"I don't like this." said Hunter.

About as quick as lightning, Razoredge jumped from a higher platform and then at Hunter and Muzzle, causing Muzzle to fall off and Hunter diving after him, then Exile grabbing Hunter's arm. Hunter and Muzzle were both hanging from the building. Exile started pulling them up when Muzzle's constraints snapped and he started falling off the dolly, but his straightjacket came off just in time for him to grab the axel.

Up on the Eiffel Tower platforms, Razoredge jumped at Colleen, but she grabbed her by the neck and held her over the edge.

"This isn't the last time you'll ever see me." said Razoredge.

"So I've heard." Colleen said and dropped her.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy." Hunter cried and let go of Muzzle.

Hunter quickly sat up in bed with tears running down his face. He was shirtless, exposing his six-pack, but wore black pants. He got out of bed and Colleen woke up to see him walk downstairs.

Outside, Hunter stared at Big Ben. The clock, to be exact. It was a few hours after midnight.

"Hunter." Professor Shepherd said through telepathic powers. "It's not your fault."

"You know that's bullshit." said Hunter.

"There's nothing you could've done." said Professor Shepherd.

"Fuck you." said Hunter. "If nothing else, I should've let go of Exile's hand. At least then, Muzzle's killer would've died too."

"You're not a killer, Hunter." said Professor Shepherd.

"Get out of my head before I stick a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger." said Hunter.

Colleen then walked outside.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hunter said nothing.

"Is this about Muzzle?" asked Colleen.

"Well, he's the only one of my friends I've killed..." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you're not-"

"Don't." said Hunter. "We had a choice. Our choice got Muzzle killed."

"Would you like to go visit his grave?" asked Colleen.

"The Road Rovers vehicles are in America." said Hunter.

"No worries, love." said Colleen. "My cousin's master owns an oceanliner company. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Titanic

**Chapter 2**

The next day at the oceanliner.

"ID, sir." a guy said outside the oceanliner in London.

A blonde-haired guy in a blue suit and blue hat gave him his ID.

"Daq Sturm, hey?" asked the guy. "Mind me asking your first name?"

"Daiquirí." said the guy in blue.

The guy outside the oceanliner.

"Like a cocktail?" he asked.

"You haven't seen hilarious yet." Daq said in an angry manner. "Come on, Rae." he said to his young female rottweiler and climbed aboard.

Colleen and Hunter lie down their suitcases.

"She's a beauty." said Hunter.

"Great." Colleen joked. "I've lost my man..."

Hunter laughed.

"No you didn't." he said and kissed Colleen.

"The unsinkable cruise..." said Blitz behind them. "The cruise that not even Annabelle herself can sink..."

Two guys looked at them.

"Fuck this!" one said. "We're out of here!"

The two guys ran off.

"What's up with them?" asked Colleen.

"Maybe they get seasick easy." said Hunter.

"Blitz jinxed the cruise, dad." said Holly.

"Don't be silly." said Hunter.

"Have you never seen Titanic?" asked Holly. "Rumors have been told that the reason why RMS Titanic sunk is because Cal said absolutely NOTHING couldn't sink it, even anything supernatural."

"Siss." said Carson. "Just look at the odds. We'll be fine."

Colleen, Hunter, Holly, Carson, Nika, Blitz, Shania and Troy walked up to the guy outside the oceanliner.

"IDs." said the guy.

"I'm Colleen Masters, dope." said Colleen. "These are my friends, Blitz, Shania and Troy Abendroth, my husband Hunter Williams, my daughter Holly Williams, my son Carson Williams and his girlfriend, Nika Sanhusky."

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Masters." said the guy outside the oceanliner.

"Please." said Colleen. "I'm Mrs. Williams, just call me Colleen."

The eight then stepped aboard.

"So." said Colleen. "What first?"

"What's for breakfast?" asked Hunter.

"I'll show you." said Colleen. "Follow me."

"You guys can go ahead." said Carson.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang out with Troy." said Holly.

"And we're gonna stare at each other." said Blitz.

"They're kind of creepy." said Colleen as she and Hunter walked off.


	3. Hungry Stomachs, Dirtier Minds

**Chapter 3**

On a lower deck of the cruise ship, Colleen led Hunter to the kitchen.

"For a cruise ship, this is a pretty nice kitchen." said Hunter.

"I know." said Colleen.

"How is it you know everything about this ship?" asked Hunter.

"Last time I visited my cousin, I got a tour." said Colleen. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"How's about bacon, eggs, sausage and biscuits?" asked Hunter.

"Coming right up." said Colleen and started cooking.

**HUNTER'S P.O.V.**

**Man. I didn't know what Muzzle's death drove me to that day. I was so hungry that morning. But when she cooks... That ass up in the air... That posture... That tail moving from side to side... It somehow manages to turn me on. At least for my stomach, I thought I could hold it like always, but...**

**As Colleen was frying the bacon, sausage and eggs, I walk up behind her. I kiss her on the side of her neck and run my hands down her curves. I could tell because she was cooking, she had mixed feelings about what I was doing. She didn't want to get burned, but she liked me touching her. I could barely hear her moans.**

"I love you, baby." said Hunter.

"I love you too, Huntey-wuntey." said Colleen.

I then started to sing slowly part of a song.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight."

**Colleen smiled and we kissed as I ran my hand up her leg. I could tell she was getting the tinglies as I got closer to her skirt. She wanted me. It was clear.**

"Shall we?" I said with a smile.

**Colleen smiled as she bit her lip. I then reached under her skirt and pulled her pink panties down around her ankles, flipped her skirt up, unzipped and lowered my pants and inserted myself into her vagina.**

**"Oh, Hunter..."** **she moaned and gripped the stove head. I unzipped her top to reveal her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed her and grabbed her breast as I started slow. She let out muffled moans that felt funny in my mouth, but soothing. I also done so with each thrust that I gave. She was a pro. But we've loved each other since the 1990's. And so many times that we've done this... I'd just regret doing it with anyone else. She took me in so well... and her vag felt so right. I wanted to keep at the same pace the entire time, but something stopped me. We stopped kissing and I grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting harder.**

"Oh yes!" Colleen shouted.

"Oh fuck, Colleen!" I shouted.

**I wasn't even at max power, but damn, was it unbelievably amazing. I knew if I sped up, it wouldn't be long before I climaxed, but when I do, it always feels extremely good. I also knew she wouldn't mind. I went as fast as I could and it was a couple minutes until...**

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted and stopped moving. We were both out of breath and sweaty. Resting as I came inside her.


	4. Bad Passengers

**Chapter 4**

**I Throw My Toys Around** by **No Doubt featuring Elvis Costello** played in Holly's head as she walked lonely along the cruise's deck. She wanted to truly love somebody. The thought left her when she ran into Carson and Nika.

"Hey, siss." said Carson. "There's a dance tonight. You coming?"

"No... I mean, I'm single, as you know..." Holly said sadly.

"You can dance with me." said Carson.

"No, it's okay." said Holly. "You have a wife now."

"I insist." said Nika. "You don't deserve to be alone. Plus, you're his sister, which I see as a reason not to be jealous."

Holly smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't worry about." Nika said with a smile.

Somewhere else on the deck...

"I'm getting a little bit impatient." Rae said to Daq as they lie in the sun in lawn chairs.

"Then learn to be patient." said Daq. "Things take time."

"What a crock of shit." said Rae.

"Excuse me?" asked Daq. "Who was your mentor?"

"Edna Jayne." said Rae.

"Well, let's get something straight, Miss Jayne." said Daq. "You work for me now."

"No, I work with you." said Rae. "I work for myself. And I only agreed to come on this stupid cruise because you promised it would be right away. By this rate, the Road Rovers will be off the cruise before anything can be done."

"Shut up." said Daq.

"Shut what?" asked Rae as she sat up. "You know, I did used to think you didn't want to kiss my claws, but the way you're talking to me says differently. Keep it up and I'll grant your wish."

Daq sighed.

The dance that night was spectacular. Strangely, the dancers were all animals: horses, cows, dogs and wolves.

Shine a Light (Flight Facilities Remix) by The C90s played as Carson, Nika and Holly entered the room.

"Wow..." said Holly. "Science is-"

"Science has nothing to do with it." said a voice that sounded old enough to be their dad. The three looked behind them to see a tall white wolf with big blue eyes, his right eye being covered by fur, two golden earrings in his right ear, a spike collar, a golden chain necklace with a green male symbol on the end, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and blue Converse.

"There's just a rift between worlds." he said.

"That's possible?" asked Holly.

"It's made possible by the ones who have that kind of power." said the wolf. "But I must tell you one thing you should know. There are gods that create certain worlds. In one world I live in, they are movies and TV shows. I become a god of certain worlds and after time, many worlds reveal themselves as one."

"If you're a god, why are you on... our Earth or whatever..." said Carson.

"In one such world I live in, I'm only an author with no powers. An author of many story series." said the wolf. "Which means, I am vulnerable. Not only that, but there are a group of animals I'd kill and die for."

"So you know everything about us..." began Holly. "But what's your name?"

"My first name is the only official name I have." said the wolf. "In my favorite world, they call me Brandon rocker. But enough talking about this. Go enjoy yourself as you should."


	5. What Are The Odds?

**Chapter 5**

Nika, Carson and Holly made their way onto the dancefloor.

"Well. I don't know if that was really our god or not, but I'm gonna make myself forget I saw that." said Nika. "You two go ahead." she said and walked off to the drinks table.

**Say It, Just Say It** by **The Mowgli's** started playing as Carson and Holly danced. They must've been having as much fun as they once did in Paris when Carson broke up with Rosalie.

Carson made her spin out of his arms accidentally, just for a black lab to catch her and tango her and stare deep in her eyes with a kind smile on his face. Holly smiled back as the two started to dance. Carson just stood with a smile on his face, proud of his sister for finding a mate.

Carson then rushed up to the table in time to prevent Nika from getting drunk.

"Let's dance, mate." Carson said and brought Nika back on the dancefloor.

"What about Holly?" asked Nika.

Carson smiled.

"She found someone." said Carson and began dancing with Nika.

The deck.

"Well, it's night and the ship still hasn't sank." Colleen joked.

"Imagine that." said Hunter.

"You can't spend your life mourning over Muzzle's death." said Colleen.

"It's not that, it's just..." began Hunter. "...I'm not trying to jinx anyone, but what are the odds? Blitz, Shania and Troy are supposed to be in Germany while Nika and Carson are supposed to be in Russia. What are the odds?"

"You're over reacting." said Colleen.

"Maybe." said Hunter. "Can we go back to our room?"

"Sure." said Colleen.

So, Hunter and Colleen started walking back to their room when they accidentally ran into Exile and his wife.

"Watch it, com-" at this point in Exile's sentence, he was turned around to find Hunter and Colleen. "Hunter! Colleen! Nice to see you!"

Hunter just looked at him and quickly started walking away to his room.

"What's with him?" asked Exile.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately." said Colleen.

Hunter stopped in his tracks to find Shag and his pregnant wife.

"No, she needs a doctor now!" Shag shouted. "She's in labor, don't you understand!?"

"I'm sorry sir." said the nurse. "We're all backed up."

"Glupia suko! Co to do cholery jest nie tak z tym miejscem!?" (_TRANSLATION: _Stupid bitch! What the hell is the matter with this place!)

Shag shouted. "Come on, Agnieszka. We're gonna have this baby now, with or without a nurse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the dancefloor, the first song was over.

"What's your name, pretty little lady?" The black lab asked Holly.

"Holly Williams." said Holly.

"That's a beautiful name." said the black lab with a smile. "But that's to be expected from a beautiful girl. My name is Harvey Diamond."

Holly giggled.

"Thank you." she said. "I like your name too."

"It could be better." said Harvey. "But... I'm more concerned about buying you a drink."

Holly smiled.

"Ok, sure!"she said with a smile.

"Do you mind if we slow dance first?" asked Harvey.

"I'd love that." said Holly.

**Nickelback - Never Gonna Be Alone**

Harvey and Holly got back on the dancefloor and slow danced.

Meanwhile, with Shag and Agnieszka in the room...

"Okay, baby." said Shag. "Breathe. It will all be over soon. I promise. Push."

Agnieszka breathed and pushed with a scream.

"Good. Good." said Shag. "You're doing perfect. Push."

She pushed again.

"That's it, baby." said Shag. "You're doing great. Push."

Agnieszka pushed another time to hear a little cry.

Shag then reached and got a little pup with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"It's a girl." said Shag. "A perfect little baby girl."

He walked up to Agnieszka with their baby girl.

"What was you thinking of?" asked Shag and handed her the baby.

"Hmm..." said Agnieszka. "I actually really like Alicja."

Shag smiled.

"That's perfect." said Shag.

Colleen and Hunter's room.

"Every one of the Road Rovers are on this ship!" Hunter said, very worried. "They all got on in London when they should've been in different countries! You don't see why I'm so concerned!?"

"Hunter, I think you're being paranoid." said Colleen.

"Whatever." said Hunter. "I'm gonna investigate." he said and walked out the door.

"Hunty-" began Colleen. "Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hunter walked around on the cruise's deck, trying to find familiar enemies, but found nothing.

"Maybe I just need a drink." Hunter said to himself, then started toward the bar.

Colleen and Hunter's room.

"Dammit!" Colleen shouted and then realized Shania was in the doorway. "What?"

"What's wrong?" asked Shania.

"Hunter." said Colleen. "Ever since Paris, he's been... Out of control..."

"What happened now?" asked Shania.

"He thinks the ship's gonna sink because all the Road Rovers are on it." said Colleen. "I didn't believe him, so he went off on his own to investigate."

"Why don't you get some rest?" asked Shania. "It's going on midnight anyways."

Razoredge and Daq's room.

"Is it gonna be soon, Mr. Storm?" asked Razoredge.

"It'll be tomorrow." said Daq. "Be patient."

"No! I won't be patient!" shouted Razoredge. "I think what you're really doing is playing with my patience!"

Zach then kissed Razoredge.

"You ever fucking do that again, I'll bite your tongue off." said Razoredge.

Zach sighed.

The next day, Colleen and Holly were lying in lawn chairs in their bikinis getting tans with their sunglasses on while Hunter leaned on the rail of the ship staring out at the ocean. Exile walked up to Hunter.

"We had a party last night." said Exile. "I was surprised you and Colleen weren't there. I had some suspicions as to why Holly wasn't there."

"Well, I'd say Colleen crawled into bed." said Hunter. "But you know something? I killed my friend because of you. Why should I give a shit about you?"

"Oh, so you still can't get over Paris?" asked Exile. "People die! That's all there is to it!"

"Maybe that's what I should tell Nika after I kill you." said Hunter. "Sorry Nika. Your father was killed. It happens."

"You know what, FUCK!? shouted Exile. "I'm so fucking sick of this!" he shouted and started punching Hunter, who then started punching back. Right in the middle of their fight, bombs went off repeatedly on the left side, immediately make the cruise fall on the left side. Hunter then fell in the ocean while others started holding on to stuff.

"OH MY GOD!" Colleen screamed. "HUNTER! WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Exile then let go and fell into the ocean and began to swim under water, looking for Hunter, when he saw him unconscious. He then grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

"Everyone try to get up on the outside of the right side of the ship!" shouted Holly.


End file.
